


Naps

by KittieMitties



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Long hair needs attention trust me on this, M/M, napping in fields, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust between these two is important and the payoff is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

It had taken months of not-so-subtle hinting and gentle persuasion but now here he sat, propped against a tree with Volga's head in his lap, fingers tracing along his jaw. They stayed like that, both quiet, Link pausing every so often to drop kisses to his lips and closed eyelids.

He lets his hand run down to rub soft circles into his collar, drifting back up that strong jawline and into nearly tied hair. With one more kiss, Link sets about gently releasing his love’s hair, wrapping the thick cord around his wrist once he’s done. Guiding the mass to drape over one thigh, he sinks his hands into and around unexpectedly soft hair, carding his fingers through the thick strands and up to his scalp.

Shaking it loose earns him a shift and soft grunt, and a growl he can only feel as he smooths the hair back into its natural state. His fingers dig back in at the roots, massaging and twirling sections until Volga lets out a long, contented sigh, turning to rest a warm cheek against his thigh. With the new vantage point, Link wiggles his hand down to press and squeeze at the back of his skull, coaxing out the stray hairs sticking to his neck, Volga sighing again and curling his own fingers against his current pillow’s ankles, pressing harder into gentle hands.

“You’re unfairly good at that,” Volga’s voice is rough and his words are half-formed, but Link hears and strokes his cheek in response. He’s warm with something not connected to his flame reservoir and the heaviness in his eyelids make keeping them open an impossible task, the hand still in his hair lulling him into a welcome slumber.

* * *

When he wakes it’s to a neat, thick braid draped over his shoulder accompanied by a warm weight on both sides. Upon further inspection they turn out to be Link’s arms; the boy is slumped precariously against the trunk of the tree, dozing quietly with Volga still in his lap. He covers one of the boy’s small hands with his own and feels the arms tighten briefly. He mumbles something unintelligible in his slumber and nestles back into the tree.

A corner of Volga’s mouth quirks upwards as he gets comfortable, pressing closer to his boy and letting sleep take him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stranded without internet for a few hours today so I decided to write out a thing I'd been thinking about for a while.


End file.
